jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:EverHiccstrid/Kiedy wszystko nabierze sensu
hejty* Ja też was kocham! Infoski (pornoski(taki rym)): *Czkawka i jeźdźcy mają 18 lat. *Czkawka ma młodszą siostrę (o rok) - Melyn (czyt. Melin) *Na Berk już nie walczą ze smokami. *Melyn lata na Śmierdniku (fioletowo -niebieskim) o imieniu Rose *Czkawka i Astrid są parą ,ale nikt o tym nie wie *Jest Valka *Jeźdźcy wyglądają jak w "Dawn of Dragon Races" *Czkawka ma kilka swoich sekretów. *Stoick lata na Czaszkochrupie *Czkawka nie ma nogi ,a Szczerbo lotki *Zmiana! Nie będę dawała tytułów. ( I tak nie daję) xP *To tyle. *Myśli wiecie jak Rozdział 1. ~Czkawka~ Wstałem i przetarłem oczy. Przebrałem się i poranna rozgrzewka. Zeszłem na dół na śniadnie. Po chwili zeszła moja siostra z niedorozwojem. Zacząłem jeść kanapkę. - Czkawka , Melyn. Musimy z ojcem wam coś powiedzieć - zaczeła mama.Eeee..... Już się boję... -''' Jestem w ciąży. Prawię się zakrztusiłem ,kawałkiem kanapki którą teraz jadłem. Nawet smoki się zaskoczyły. - Nie jesteście trochę zastarzy na kolejne dziecko? - zapytałem. Dostałem w łeb od Mel. Spojrzałem na nią miną : "Co?" - Czkawka zaraz 9- powiedziała spokojnie Melyn. Szybko się zerwałem i wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka. Polecieliśmy do SA. '''Dziecko? Mam być bratem ZNOWU ? 18 lat różnicy . Ile oni mają lat? Z 80 jak nie więcej. '''Dolecieliśmy do Smoczej Akademii. A tam..... Cz.2 A tam Mieczyk , Szpadka i Smark bili się. - Kochana rutyna. - szepnąłem do siebie. Weszłem do SA - Dobra o co znów poszło? - Smark obraził naszego jaka! - krzykneła Szpadka. - Którego? Tego wypchanego czy tego żywego? - zapytałem śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Wilhema! - powiedział Mieczyk ,a Smark zaczął się śmiać jak opętany. Zakryłem twarz rękoma i zacząłem się cicho śmiać. - Czy zawsze jak przyjdę wasza trójka musi się bić? - zapytałem. - TAK! - krzyknął Smark i bliźniaki w tym samym czasie. - Macie szczęście. Dziś możecie się bić cały dzień ,bo nie ma zajęć w Akademi. Pa! - powiedziałem ,a Smark i bliźniaki momentalnie wybiegli. Potem wyszedł Śledzik. Astrid też już miała wyjść ,ale zatrzymała się obok mnie. - Ty nie idziesz? - zapytała. - Nie. Muszę posiedzieć trochę w samotności. - odparłem. As pocałowała mnnie i policzek. - Pa! - powiedziała As i wraz z Wichurą wyszły z SA. Oparłem się o ścianę i osunąłem się na ziemie. Spojrzałem w kierunku bramy prowadzącej do SA. '''Super i jeszcze kuzyn mój kochany! - Cześć Smark! - powiedziałem dosyć cicho. - Hej! - powiedział Smark - Gadaj. Co ci na wątrobie leży. - Astrid ci kazała? - zapytałem. - Ta... Nie ogarniam czemu ona się tak tobą przejmuje.... Nie ważne co się stało? - Będę miał brata lub siostrę - powiedziałem wstając z ziemi. Wyszłem z SA zostawiając Smarka w osłupieniu. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i udałem się na długi lot. ~Astrid~ Siedzię sobie ze Szpadką na ławczce przed moim domem. Nagle zauważyła Sączysmarka. Podbiegłam do niego ~Szpadka~ Ciekawe co się stało ,że Astrid z własneł woli podeszła do Smarka. Chyba coś ważnego skoro... O As już wraca! '- '''As? Coś się stało ,że gadałaś ze Smarkiem. - zapytałam. - Nawet nie uwieżysz - westchneła As, ~Czkawka~ '''Pewnie już połowa wioski wie ,że mama jest w ciąży. Smark nie umie trzymać języka za zębami. ' - Szczerbo ,wracajmy na Berk. - powiedziałem do Mordki. Szybko znaleźliśmy sie w domu. Była około 12 ,więc w domu nikogo nie było. Weszłem do swojego pokoju i z spod łóżka wyjąłem gitarę. Herbata stygnie zapada mrok A pod piórem ciągle nic Obowiązek obowiązkiem jest Piosenka musi posiadać tekst Gdyby chociaż mucha zjawiła się Mógłbym ją zabić a później to opisać W moich słowach słoma czai się Nie znaczą nic Jeśli szukasz sensu prawdy w nich Zawiedziesz się A może zmienić zasady gry Chcesz usłyszeć słowa To sam je sobie wymyśl Nabij diabła, chmurę śmierci weź Pomoże ci Wnet twe myśli w słowa zmienią się Wyśpiewasz je sam - x2 Hey - Teksański . Schowałem gitarę pod łóżkiem. Rozdział 2. ~Czkawka~ Tydzień później. 20:30 Idę właśnie przez centrum wioski. Nagle do mnie podbiegła Melyn - Czkawka! Gdzie ty byłeś!?! - zapytała zirytowana. - Nigdzie a co? - odparłem - Przygotowaliśmy ci przyjęcie urodzinowe w twierdzy ,ale ty się nie raczyłeś pojawić! - powiedziała z wyżutem Mel. - A czy ja prosiłem o jakieś przyjęcie urodzinowe - powiedziałem zirytowany. - Od 10 lat próbuję ci urządzić przyjęcie urodzinowe ,ale ty nawet nie raczysz się zjawić!! - krzykneła Mel bliska płaczu. - Ja cię nigdy nie prosiłem o to abyś mi urodziny urządzała! - krzyknąłem wkurzony. - CO? Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam!?! NO CO JA CI ZROBIŁAM - krzykneła Mel. Z jej oczu leciały łzy. - UROdZIŁAŚ SIĘ! - krzyknąłem. Melyn pobiegła do domu płacząc. Wdenerwowany poszedłem do Kruczego Urwiska. Po godzinie wróciłem do domu. Zamknąłem cicho drzwi i cicho jak mysz pod miotłą poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Położyłem się na łóżku. Za ściany dało się słyszeć płacz Mel. Zakryłem sobie uszy poduszką. Przykryłem się kocem. Starałem się zasnąć ,ale nie mogłem. Nagle drzwi od mojego pokoju trzasneły. Ojciec złapał mnie za koszulkę i przygwoździł do ściany. - Coś ty zrobił swojej siostrze - powiedział surowo. - G#wno - powiedziałem i wyrwałem się mu. Wyskoczyłem przez okno i pobiegłem do lasu. Usiadłem na ziemi i oparłem o pobliskie drzewo. Zasnąłem. Rozdział 3. ~Astrid~ Weszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam sobie śniadanie. Szybko zjadłam i przyniosłam Wichurze kosz kurczaków (Ale takich upieczonych (Dla niekumatych)).Otworzyłam drzwi ,aby wyjść. Prawie doznałam zawału. - Szczerbatek! Nie-strasz-mnie tak ! - powiedziałam. Szczerbek siedział sobie pod moimi drzwiami ,a teraz siedział przede mną. - A gdzie Czkawka? Smok spojrzał na mnie miną "Nie wiem". - W co on się znowu wpakował. - westchnełam - Wichura! Wyszłyśmy z domu i wraz ze Szczerbatkiem ruszyłyśmy w kierunku Kruczego Urwiska. Gdy byliśmy blisko dało się słyszeć gitarę. ~Czkawka~ Dobrze ,że dziś rano (Jeszcze wcześniej niż 8? O.O) skoczyłem do pokoju po gitarę. Count on me - Bruno Mars If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you Find out what we're made of What we are called to help our friends in need You can count on me like 1 2 3 I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2 You'll be there Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah Wooooh, Wooooh yeah Yeah If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep I'll sing a song beside you And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me Everyday I will remind you Ohh Find out what we're made of What we are called to help our friends in need You can count on me like 1 2 3 I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2 You'll be there Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah Wooooh, Wooooh Yeah Yeah You'll always have my shoulder when you cry I'll never let go Never say goodbye You can count on me like 1 2 3 I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2 You'll be there Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah Wooooh, Wooooh you can count on me cos' I can count on you. - BU! - krzykneła As. - Nie udało ci się - zaśmiałem się i szybko odłożyłem gitarę, - Nie wiedziałam ,że grywasz na gitarzę i jeszcze śpiewasz. - powiedziała As i usiadła obok mnie na ziemi. - Wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz - powiedziałem i zaśmiałem się jak debil. As walneła mnie w ramie. - A to za co? - Miłość boli - powiedziała As i pocałowała mnie. -A o co ci wczoraj z Melyn poszło? - zapytałam Astrid. - Słyszałaś? - zdziwiłem się. - Cała wioska słyszała. Nie trzeba było się tak drzeć - zaśmiała się As. Głośno wypuściłem powietrze nosem. - Sorry ,ale para ci z nosa nie leci. To tylko w książkach dla dzieci. - Jesteś komiczna - zaśmiałem się. - No bo ja mam niesamowite poczucie humoru - powiedziała As śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Nooooooo........ - zacząłem . Astrid walneła mnie w ramie. Pocałowałem ją w policzek. - Normalnie takie zabawne ,że nie wytrzymam - mpowiedziała Astrid sarkastycznie. - Może nie masz najlepszego poczucia humoru.... - szenąłem jej do ucha - ...ale jestaś najpiękniejszą i najwaleczniejszą dziewczyną jaką znam. As pocałowała mnie. Odwzajemniłem pocałunek.Nagle rozbrzmiał róg oznaczający przybycie gości lub wroga. - Idziemy? - zapytałem - Jasne. - powiedziała Astriś. Wstałem z ziemi i pomogłem As wstać. Ruszyliśmy w kierunku portu.... cz.2 ~Czkawka~ Zatrzymałem się na końcu tłumu. - Nie idziesz zobaczyć ,kto przypłyną ? - zdziwiła się As. - Ja podejdę do ojca nerwy mu puszczą - powiedziałem. - Ok ,ja tam idę zobaczyć - powiedziała As i zacze4ła się przepychać przez ludzi. Westchnąłem głośno. Dobra ,a teraz idę naprawić to co spaprałem. 'Ruszyłem do domu. Weszłem cicho. Zapukałem w drzwi od pokoju Mel. Weszłem do jej pokoju. Mel leżała na swoim łóżku i płakała. '''Thorze co ja narobiłem... '''Podeszłem do jej łóżka i usiadłem na krawędzi. - Mel. Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Bardzo ,ale to bardzo przepraszam. - powiedziałem cicho. - Wiem ,jestem najgorszym bratem na świecie. Melyn podniosła się i przetarła oczy. Mel przytuliła mnie. Odwzajemniłem gest. - Nie jesteś. - powiedziała strasznie cicho Melyn. - Czyli mi wybaczasz ? - zapytałem dla pewności. - Jasne ciołku - zaśmiała się Melyn - Wiesz ,że mnie przytulasz? Toż tego nienawidzisz. - Ja nie przytulam - powiedziałem szybko , po chwili dodałem - Ja dusze! Zacząłem ją dusić. Melyn udała uduszoną. - Wstawaj! Idz się umyć bo śmierdzisz i trzeba przywitać gości albo gościa - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się. Wstałem i już miałem wyjść z pokoju Mel.... Nagle Melyn przytuliła mnie. - Kocham cię - powiedzała. - Też cię kocham siostra - odparłem. Wyszedłem z pokoju siostry i udałem się do swojego. Usiadłem przy biurku i zacząłem w nim grzebać. Nagle na ziemie spadł jakiś dziennik zatytułowany " Przeżyć zbyt wiele w wieku 5 lat". Otworzyłem go na pierwszej lepszej stronie. Zacząłem czytać: ''27 sierpień "Melyn to , Melyn tamto... A daj se siana! Dla rodziców liczy się tylko Melyn! Ja jestem niepotrzebny! Dla nich jestem praktycznie niewidzialny. Melyn jest dla nich na pierwszym mejscu! Ta jeszcze mama na obiad woła. Po co mnie karmić skoro jestem tylko obciążeniem? Thorze kobieto co się drzesz!?! Zaraz zejdę! Wiem ,że to dziennik ,ale z przemyśleniami ,więc.... Bogowie znowu ryba. Nie nie odłoże dziennika i nie będę jadł normalnie! Jacie ,ale nie wydarłem na rodziców. Ale w Kruczym Urwisku jest mi lepiej. Mópgłbym to ,spędzić całe życie , tu miałbym więcej przygód niż wszyscy mieszkańcy razem wzięci i pomnożeni przez 1000. " 28 sierpień "Dziadek obiecał mi ,że nauczy mnie grać na gitarze! Ale się cieszę! Dziadzio jest super ! No ,ale nie mam porównania. Rodzice taty zgineli rok przed moim urodzeniem. Nie no zawsze jak pisze w dzienniku musi być obiad? Dobra nieważne. Bez odbioru" 29 sierpień " Czemu ja muszę być kuzynem takiego pacana jak Sączysmark? Pół biedy gdyby on i jego banda się nade mną nie znęcali. Ale najgorsza to jest Astrid. Wredna dziewucha , znęca sie nade mną przy każdej okazji. Nigdy mi nie odpuści. Jeszcze śmieje się ,gdy się znęca. Koszmarna poprostu...." - Lepiej ,aby As nie dobrała się do tego dziennika. - powiedziałem. Usłyszałem zamknięcie drzwi. ~Valka~ Weszłam wraz ze Stioickiem i naszym gościem do domu. Zaczełam robić obiad. Nagle usłyszałam kroki. 'Czkawka nie teraz. Stoickowi nerwy puszczą. ' - Hej mamo - powiedziała Melyn - Pomóc ci? - Melyn? Co się stało ,że wyszłaś z pokoju? - zdziwiłam się - Pogodziłam się z Czkawką i wszystko jest już okey - powiedziała wesoło. -Melyn to jest Alex. Alex to jest moja córka Melyn - powiedział Stoick. ~Melyn~ Alex pocałował mnie w rękę. 'Gentelnem się znalazł.... Niedobrze mi się robi jak na niego patrzę. ' - Miło mi - powiedział Alex. Jest niskim blądynem o brązowych oczach. Ubrany był jakby nie miał nigdy domu. CZ. 3 UWAGA ''Przenosze te opowiadanie na moje drugie konto LOVEŻarówka tam będę je kontynułować''''' [Link] Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania